


Let's Stay Together

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hair Washing, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stallison - Having their hair washed by the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyday_Im_Narrating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/gifts).



> Please see notes at the end.

The smell of sandalwood hits Stiles the second he steps into their apartment. Shoving off his shoes and socks, he feels a sudden panic as he pats his pocket, only breathing out when he feels his lumpy wallet. He can’t lose this too.

It’s been one thing lost after the other the whole week, starting from the thick ring binder Coach Finstock had personally handed to him, cataloging all the artistry of Beacon Hills’ “wild and out-of-control youth”.

Then he’d misplaced a thumbprint slide he’d meant to take to the lab. He’d found it two days later, deep within his desk drawer under multiple packets of Reese's and balls of twine.

He drops his keys and wallet into the bowl next to the door and takes off his jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves.

“Allison?”

“In here!”

He follows Allison’s voice to the bathroom and she’s arranging a few bottles on the floor by the bath tub. She’s naked but Stiles is too tired to think of anything even vaguely sexual tonight. Too much going on.

“How was your day?” Stiles gives her a quick peck on the lips and reaches to undo his belt. She’s lightning fast as she catches his wrist, her eyes soft, lips a gentle curve.  

“Good! We drew up more plans for the archery range,” she breathes out as she pulls up his wrist and places a sweet little kiss on the inside. Stiles feels his knees weaken just a little at how tender it is. “Can I wash your hair tonight?”

“We’re gonna doing that? Y-yeah. Okay, yeah,” he shudders, dropping his head onto her shoulder. His other arm circles her waist, pulling her flush and just breathes in her scent, a mix of the lilies from the perfume she wears and leather from the new equipment Chris had brought in. It’s been such a long fucking week.

“Anything for the World’s Best Deputy Sheriff!”

Stiles groans and nips at her playfully. Allison squeals and dodges, pulling him away from the tub. She slides her hand down undoes his belt and divests him of his pants and boxers.

“Shh, just relax and let me take care of you.” She unbuttons his shirt and tosses his clothes, perfectly sinking that bundle into the hamper.

She leads Stiles to the tub by his hand and dips her fingers in to check the temperature again. Just the perfect warmth. She gets in behind him, sitting at the ledge, her bare legs on either side of him. She pulls him back and lets him rest his neck back against her stomach.

“Are we good?”

“Yeah. We’re good.”

Stiles can already feel the warm water and sandalwood getting to his head. He lets go of the tension in his neck and lets Ally take over, closing his eyes and sinking into the tub a bit. He hears a click and he smells roses, replacing the stubborn stale coffee and fast food stench that seems to hang around the office these days.

He hears the squelch of the shampoo and Ally rubbing her hands together, getting the lather just right. He feels her gently start from the base of his neck, working her way up, circling her thumbs in gentle circles. She also moves down his shoulders, kneading his neck and shoulders a lot more firmly.

“Oh my god, Allison, yeah,” Stiles almost jerks forward at how good it feels. She pushes him down firmly, making him relax his shoulders again, giving in to the pressure. Yeah, he should let her handle this. Not think about all the details and demands. As he finds his mind wandering, Allison grips his hair a bit and Stiles looks up at her, eyelids fluttering just a bit.

“Stiles, are you here with me?”

“Yeah- I’m sorry, ma’am,” Stiles’ face falls a bit, wondering if he’s made her mad.

“That’s good, Stiles. We’re not doing that tonight, no need to call me ma’am. We’re good,” She gives him a quick upside down peck on the lips, smiling into the kiss. She reaches for the shower head and lets the water hit the back of her other hand. She brings the gentle spray to his hair and washes out the soap in methodical strokes down.

He loses track of time and can feel himself getting calmer at how soothing the whole affair is. And all too soon, it’s time to get out. He waits for Ally to drain the tub and they take a quick shower after.

Allison steps out of the tub and grabs a fluffy robe, holding it open. Stiles puts his arms in and she wraps it around him, firmly tying the drawstring, making him feel safer and warmer than he’d felt in ages.

They go to the couch and throw on the latest Daredevil season and settle in for the night as Allison towels off his hair. He’d return the favor after an episode or two. They still have the weekend to do all the other stuff.

For now, he’ll just breathe and let Ally take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief BDSM mention where Stiles thinks he's in a scene but Allison tells him they're not.


End file.
